My Hufflepuff Prince
by TaliaSilva
Summary: Talia always fancied Cedric, but it's when he dies that she realizes that she loves him. Will Fred Weasley, her best friend and wanna-be big brother help her out of this mess? Will she forget him? Or will this just end in more trouble?


**A/N: In this story guys can go into girls dorms…**

Me and Cedric had always had a secret love-friendship going on, but the fair was bigger then our love and it took Fred Weasley two years to convince me to show my feelings.

'Go, one, Talia. Just do it.' – He said pointing at Cedric. – 'I mean, what can you lose?'

I looked up at him doubtfully.

'Fine!' – I said frustrated. – 'I'll do it!'

'Really?' – He asked surprised. – 'After two years, nearly three, you've finally listen to me?'

'Yep, and I'm doing it now.'

'Wait!' – He caught my wrist and took out his camera. – 'I want to register this moment.'

I smiled.

'Well, excuse me then.'

'Oh, and Talia?' – I turned around. – 'I'm proud of you.'

'Thanks, Freddy-boy. If it goes well it's thanks to you.'

Fred jumped up the tree and I saw him choosing a position to take the picture, because he knew I would probably stop half sentence and act instead of talking.

'Cedric!' – I called and Cedric left the group of girls that were surrounding him and came to meet me. – 'So, nervous about the task?'

'I, well, a bit, yes.' – I could tell that he was obviously nervous.

'Don't worry about it,' – I took his hand making him blush a bit – 'you'll do fine, really you will.'

He nodded and looked down at our hands. I quickly let go of them.

'Right, you don't want Chang catching us holding hands.' – I said hurt. – 'She might start thinking that, maybe, we-'

'We, what?' – He asked moving closer, so close I could feel his breath against my face.

'That- That we- me and you- we-'

'There's nothing going on between me and Cho anymore.' – He said taking my hands. – 'We broke up because she has feelings for somebody else.'

'Oh, I see…'

'Well, did you call me here just to ask about the task?'

'No, actually, I need to tell you something.' – I looked down at our hands and back at him. – 'The truth is I- I- Since fourth year I- well I-'

I didn't have to finish the sentence because Cedric grabbed my waist, pulled me right into him and kissed me.

Our lips twisted and my hands automatically rapped his neck. Then I felt his tongue touch my lips and allowed entrance. After a second or so we separated.

'Wish me luck.' – He said not moving.

'I know you'll do great. You're a champion already.'

'See you after the Task, at the Quidditch pitch, alright?'

I nodded and allowed him to take a few steps forwards.

I looked up at Fred who was getting ready to return to the ground.

'Hey, Fred, hold on there, I want another one.'

'Great, I'll have to assist you snogging Cedric Diggory senseless twice in less then twenty minutes.'

'Please, Love…'

'Oh, alright. But hurry it, will you?'

I nodded.

'CEDRIC!'

He turned around and I ran towards him. He opened his arms excepting a hug, but that's not what happened. I jumped on his, rapping my legs around his waist and Merlin knows how he maintained his balance on the broom.

'Where do you think you're going without a Good Luck kiss?'

'Oh, I get another one?' – He asked.

'Unless you don't want it…'

'Deny the flavor of strawberries and sugar? Never.'

'Are you saying that my kisses taste like strawberries and sugar?'

'Well, yes, which makes them so darn good.'

'Are you going to keep talking, or actually kiss me?'

He smiled and gave me another one of those kisses worth dying for.

'Well, I hate saying this,' – he said once our lips left each other – 'but I have a task to do.'

'Do you really have to?'

'Afraid so… But remember, at the pitch, say… ten?'

'Alright, but I won't forget.'

He nodded and kissed me once more before I slipped off of him.

'I'll be crossing fingers for you.'

'You better… Oh, and Talia, I think you should know that I've been in love with you for four years now.'

He didn't even let me say anything, he just ran to where the other champions were. But he'd hear them at the pitch that night.

'Well,' – said Fred – 'here you are.'

'You took three… How kind.' – I gave him a quick hug.

'Yeah, well, it's worth just to see that smile. Let's go see the Task. George and Lee promised to keep us some seats.'

I nodded and we went.

I saw Mr. Diggory hug Cedric before it began and Cedric sent me a smile and a wink before entering. Little did I know that that was the last time I'd see him alive.

The Task went on and then I saw Harry and I saw Cedric and I heard Fleur scream. When I looked at Cedric laying on the floor, I knew all was over, I knew I had lost him forever.

'Cedric!' – I screamed. – 'Cedric! Cedric!' – I was on my feet an had Fred holding me by the waist so that I didn't storm into the field. – 'CEDRIC! CEDRIC!'

'You can't do anything.' – Fred said gently. – 'I'm sorry.'

'NO! CEDRIC!'

My heart cracked in the inside, I saw Mr. Diggory rush down and Harry cry. I wrestled again Fred.

'He's gone, Talia, gone.' – Fred told me. – 'There's nothing you can do.'

'SHUT UP! HE'S NOT GONE! CEDRIC! CEDRIC!' – I convinced myself that if I called him so many times he'd end up waking up, but he didn't and the ache in my heart grew.

I managed to escape Fred's grip and rushed down. I saw Mr. Diggory on his knees and I knelt besides him. I didn't care who saw, who head or what they thought by seeing me in such a state, only Cedric mattered then.

'Cedric, Cedric, oh, Cedric, please.' – I asked taking his hand. He was still warm, I could feel the warmth of his blood. – 'Cedric, you promised.' – I sobbed. – 'You said we'd meet at the pitch, you said you loved me, you said- you said-'

Words wouldn't form anymore, I just squeezed his hand tighter hoping he'd all of a sudden wake up and smile, but that didn't happen.

Mr. Diggory looked up at me, I saw that his eyes were just like Cedric's. They were the same color and shape. But they were filled with sadness, just as mine were. I looked down at Cedric again.

'Cedric, Ced, please, please…'

Harry turned to me and with a very weak voice asked: 'Are- Are you Talia?'

'Yes- Yes, I am.'

'Well, I- I think you sh- should know that- that Cedric asked me to- to tell you that he- he loves you more then anything.'

Harry might have not tolled me that because it only made me feel worse. I returned to Cedric's side attempting again to wake him up but it was only when Fred came and picked me up (bride-style) that I left.

I sobbed all the way up to the castle in Fred's chest. He took me to the common room and laid me in the couch. He let me sob into his lap.

'Why, Fred, why?' – I sobbed.

'I'm sorry, Tal, really I am.'

'He said he'd meet me at the Quidditch pitch, he told me he loved for four years, he hold me, he kissed me, he-' – I didn't know what else to say. All I could do was allow Fred to pass his fingers through my hair and try to comfort me.

For a week all I did was sleep and cry. And every time I slept I dreamt with Cedric and our kisses. Then it was day for us to leave. Half way through Dumbledore's words, I had to leave. I rushed into Gryffindor's common room and made up my mind.

I ran to the kitchens and back to Fred's dorm. I grabbed the first quill and piece of parchment I could find and wrote a quick note.

_Dear Fred,_

_I'm thankful for all you've done, really I am._

_You have been here for me in a time no one else seemed to care._

_But I can not handle the pain anymore…_

_I am sorry for being so weak, I truly am…_

_I write you this note to thank all the good things you've done for me, all the moments you stood besides me, held my hand, kissed my forehead, passed your long fingers through my hair…_

_I thank you for being loyal, lovable, caring, kind, funny… You are a true Gryffindor, you know you are._

_I'll keep an eye on you and your family wherever I end up. And I'll sent the devil your compliments if I do go to hell, if I go to heaven I'll worship Merlin to let you in when it's your time._

_I want you to have all my belongings… My guitar, my books which are hidden under my bed, my pictures and I have left you a necklace, it's in my music box, which I'd like you to have as well. The necklace has a heart at the end, open it._

_Keep all that's mine, because you were always my big brother._

_I am afraid I have nothing else to say._

_Love you, dear brother, remember that, for I will never forget._

_Yours truly,Talia._

I placed the note on top of Fred's pillow and heard steps. I quickly hid the knife I had stolen from the kitchens and Lee came in.

'Oh, Talia, looking for Fred?'

'Er, yeah, wouldn't seen him around, would you?'

'Down there.'

'Thanks, oh, and Lee?'

'Yeah?'

'Keep an eye on them, will you?'

'Er, of course.' – I could hear the tone of awkwardness in his reply but he'd soon find that it made sense.

I ran down the stairs and saw Fred at the bottom.

'Talia!' – He hugged me and thankfully I had been careful enough to place the knife behind my back now. – 'I was worried when you left.'

'You shouldn't have.' – I said.

'Look, you've been holding on great, one of these days you'll be back to your normal self.

'Yes, er, of course.'

'Well, I'm going to get some rest, then.'

'Love you, big brother.' – I just had to say it. If I was going to go through this I had to let Fred know how important he had been to me.

'I love you too, Sis.' – He kissed my forehead and left.

I felt a tear drop and hurried up to my dorms. It was empty… thanks Merlin. And then the pictured Fred had taken caught my eye, I knew I could not lie with this pain, not much long.

I lifted my hand with the knife and stabbed it right in my left breast. It took a while for the pain to strike me and fir me to fall to the ground, but it happened. Somewhere I heard a scream, a hurt scream.

'TALIA!' – And I knew: Fred had found the note. Very soon he was in my dorm and knelt besides me. Lee and George followed in.

Fred's P.O.V. minutes before.

Fred walked into his dorm, where Lee was.

'Did you see Talia?' – He asked.

'Yeah, just met here now.'

'Poor, girl, Diggory's death really hit her hard didn't it?'

'You have no idea…' – Fred whispered and noticed a note on his pillow. – 'Hey, what's this?'

'A note.'

'Well, duh, Merlin. But from who?'

'I don't know.' – Lee said. – 'Read it.'

After Fred did, he wished he hadn't.

His eyes began to water and all he did was scream.

'TALIA!' – He rushed out the dorm followed by Lee, who grabbed George by the collar once they passed through the common room.

'Why?' – Fred asked sobbing as he held my right hand and George my left.

'I- I'm sorry.'

'We- We love you.' – George said.

'I know…'

'Keep an eye on us…' – Lee said. – 'I can't watch them alone.

I smiled weakly before all went black.


End file.
